Patent Document 1 discloses a loose tube type optical fiber cable in which intermittently joined optical fiber ribbons are accommodated in a cylindrical pipe (tube) made of a hard material such as PBT, metal or the like and a plurality of the pipes is covered with a cylindrical outer pipe (cable sheath). Patent Document 2 discloses a slot-less type optical fiber cable including a cable core part having a wrapping layer provided on an outer periphery of an assembly, which is formed by stranding a plurality of units each of which is formed by winding a distinguishable thread on assembled optical fibers configuring an intermittent coupling type optical fiber ribbon, and a sheath provided on an outer periphery of the cable core part.